


Loki's Twisted Game

by TeachUsSomethingPlease



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Pagan Gods, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Reincarnation, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeachUsSomethingPlease/pseuds/TeachUsSomethingPlease
Summary: A very, very strange idea in which the "Harry Potter is in a Game" trope collides with the "Repeated Reincarnation When You Stuff Up" trope and the "What if I Substituted You for You" trope. Hiccup wakes up in a strange place with two sets of memories and two feet. The gods have indeed been meddling.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Loki's Twisted Game

**Author's Note:**

> Before I begin, I'd like to state I used Wikipedia as my source and my research may therefore be somewhat wonky. I needed a LOT of gods for this and their designations; I can't guarantee they have the right personalities or that the spelling is your version. Also Christianization of ancient texts (hey Red, you were right, this is pAINFUL).

He woke up in darkness, and for a moment he panicked, before remembering that panicking tended to get you hurt. He was laying down on something soft, anyway, which was soothing, but what exactly was going on?

For a moment, his brain was empty, before memories started flooding back – memories of fire and clouds and lightning, the wind in his hair and the sensation of falling, of flying, of freedom. Glimpses of faces and snippets of speech, laughter and anger and determination. Salty spray and wood smoke, the clang of metal and the rumble of explosions, sparks and yelling and weapons and –

Toothless!

He sat up abruptly, only to bang his head against a low ceiling, and he dropped back onto his back, rubbing the spot.

 _Where am I?_ He wondered, and the answer came to him as naturally as breathing – _Little Whinging, Surrey_. He frowned. What exactly was a Surrey, anyway? He shouldn’t be here, he should be on – on – on Berk…

 _Who am I?_ He asked, and the answer drifted out of the haze – _Harry James Potter_. But – wait – that didn’t sound right, didn’t feel like him. He was – his name was – Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock III, son of – _James Potter_ – Stoick the Vast and – _Lily Evans_ – Valka.

He sat up in the dark, more carefully this time, glancing around but seeing nothing. Where were these thoughts coming from, and why did they come so easily and yet feel so wrong? What had happened to him, anyway? The last thing he remembered was – was –

Was air filled with smoke and salt, as he sat on the back of a large, black-scaled creature – Toothless – flying through the air, weaving in and out between fireballs and arrows and nets… Swivelling around, Toothless opened his mouth and let out a blast of plasma, blowing a large hole in the hull of a ship. There were people all around him in the air, people like him – a boy on a huge, horned beast – a dragon – yelling arrogant insults as his steed spewed fire everywhere, another boy, rather large on a dragon hardly larger than himself that was currently regurgitating magma onto wooden decks… Snotlout and Hookfang, Fishlegs and Meatlug…

A two-headed creature whizzed by him, ridden by a pair of twins, one mouth belching noxious gasses, the other emitting sparks. The gasses ignited, a fireball ripping through the air and across ships, breaking masts and making the sailors dive for the ocean rather than be burnt. Ruffnut and Tuffnut whooped, praising Barf and Belch as they rode off, merrily twisting around boulders and flying chains. Meanwhile, two females on dragons flew in and out of the mess. A green-eyed girl on a silver dragon swept dangerously close to the ships, the dragon moving blindingly fast. Standing up, Heather let Windshear go into a dive, jumping off and running along the edge of a ship before leaping from the prow, just in time to land back atop her dragon’s back. Meanwhile, the second dragon shot sharp blasts of white fire and a hail of spines down upon the people in the boats – enemies, he realised – Stormfly twirling through the air at the command of her blonde rider… Astrid…

“BROTHER!”

He and Toothless twisted as a familiar voice rang out – they ducked a boulder as they swivelled to face the man, who was sitting astride a three-tailed beast –

And then something slammed into his side – he heard multiple shark cracks, heard Toothless bellow as pain shot through his left side – felt rushing air and the familiar sensation of falling – screams all around him, shock and horror and dismay – a sudden, sharp pain all over his body – and then everything was gone from his view, obscured by blue-green water and progressing darkness – he briefly noted a huge black shadow following him down, down, down…

And then nothing.

Oh, Thor, what had happened? Was he dead, was that why he was so delirious? But – if he was dead – that meant Valhalla, Folkvangr or Hel – and yet no trace of drunk Vikings, massive cats, or frozen goat’s pee anywhere…

He shifted and felt something prickle at his foot, and he reached down absently to rub the spot. It wasn’t uncommon for this to happen, too much time astride a dragon did something or other to make your feet and legs feel like they’d been attacked by tiny little swords. Easily fixed, rubbing or walking on the area made it go away quickly, and it wasn’t like he was scared of that kind of pain –

Oh.

He reached down with his other hand. Yep, that was a foot.

He had both feet again.

Hiccup violently cursed Loki under his breath and decided life was officially too weird to be true.

* * *

Macha was tired. As if it weren’t bad enough trying to manage your own pantheon, they just had to attempt to combine her island with the one next door, and now the godly meetings were even more trouble than usual. Ankou, along with herself and her sisters, were worked to the bone, Alaunus had a massive headache over his own domain, Amaethon and Sucellus were bickering, and to top it all off, they were meant to be managing a treaty with the Norse. Oh, joy.

“He’s dead, again!” Andastre shrieked. “How the blazes is he dead again?”

Cethlenn shrugged helplessly. “Like Alaunus said, it’s a fifty-fifty chance, he should have won at least once by now…”

Neit groaned. “I mean, I like war, but this is ridiculous…”

“Exactly,” Rudiobus grumbled. “So, how did he die this time?”

“Lake,” Belisama sighed sadly.

“That’s the fourth time he’s died in there,” Ankou groaned. “Not to mention one of them was intentional…”

“I’m insulted,” Bé Chuille, who was there for no real reason apart from moral support, commented.

“His soul’s tired,” Nemain sighed. “He has no spirit left in him at all. Unlike Bella, who has too much.”

“Your Bella’s a basket case,” Ogmios commented.

“Shut up,” Nemain groused.

“We need to do something,” Moritasgus declared. “The world itself needs healing.”

“We also need to do something about the drunk Vikings outside the door,” Sucellus pointed out.

“Oh, us,” Macha groaned. “COME IN!”

Thor, Loki, and Odin stumbled in, all three slightly inebriated. Next came Frey, who looked confused by the whole thing, his sister Freya and two oversized cats, a severed head by the name of Mimir, and finally Odin’s wife Frigga, who was carrying a large bottle of hangover cure and looked slightly put out.

“Fellow gods, we come upon a sad day,” Thor boomed, slurring his words slightly. “A great warrior has passed, but he shall fight against us in Ragnarok!”

“Uh, Thor? They’re all kinda dropping like flies… ha ha… flies…” Loki snorted.

“You’re drunk,” Belenus pointed out.

“They’re always drunk,” Frigga said. “Either a little or a lot. You get used to it.”

“The warrior is Hiccup Haddock III, dragon tamer!” Thor yelled. “But he died weaponless and will therefore go to Helheim!”

“Is that bad?” Cathubodua asked.

“Yes, for he shall help bring the end of the world in Ragnarok!” Thor bellowed.

“I see no way out of this,” Odin added solemnly and surprisingly soberly for someone swaying dangerously from side to side.

“We have problems too. Our hero, Harry Potter, has died for the forty-third time, two of which were by his own hand. If he doesn’t win, our part of the world will be destroyed, and it’s possible it will leak over into other territories,” Bergusia reported. ‘This is bad.”

“I see,” Odin said, stroking his beard.

“Perhaps we could find a mutual solution?” Freyja suggested.

“How?” Annea Clivana asked. “We’ve tried rewinding time, believe me…”

“I got an idea!” Loki piped up.

“It’s probably a bad idea,” Frey grumbled.

“Yep,” Mimir agreed. “It’s a bad idea. Well, good and bad. Weird, mostly, but we are talking about Loki, here…”

“I’m listening,” Leucetios said. “Anything to help.”

“We-ell,” Loki said, “Your guy’s died in combat, right? Let him go to Valhalla instead… and we can switch our hero for yours. Like an exchange program, only with war!”

“He’s crazy,” Frey moaned.

“I mean, his plans usually work,” Freyja pointed out.

“I never said he was an idiot,” Frey mumbled.

“I like it,” Cissonius chirped.

“Oh, whatever,” Alaunus groaned. “Anything to make my dumb prophecy work.”

“Great!” Loki beamed. “Yay!”

“He’s even more drunk than usual,” Frigga sighed. “Please ignore his weirdness.”

“We still need something to help them along, though…” Odin trailed off in thought, one eye staring.

“Ooh!” Ucuetis piped up. “I know! You won’t believe what humans are doing with metal these days…”

* * *

 _Am I alive?_ Hiccup asked himself. _Yes, my health is at 100%._

_What is my exact location? The Dursley residence, number 4 Privet Drive._

He frowned, this time in thought. _Who are the Dursleys? They’re my aunt, uncle and cousin._

Alright, then. _What happened to Hiccup Haddock III?_ As far as he knew, cousin was a Jorgenson, not a Dursley…

Once again, words flitted into his mind – lots of words, this time. _Hiccup Haddock III died in 1998 on the Desperate Island chain, within the North Sea, 200 miles off the Scandinavian mainland. Hiccup died in battle, losing his weapons and falling into the sea along with his dragon Toothless after being hit by a flying boulder out of a catapult during the Battle of Changewing Island. The majority of the dragon riders present followed after, along with most of the crews of the attacking ships, in the most deadly battle recorded in Berk’s history._

Oh, Thor, he actually was dead… And all his friends, too, if these thoughts were to be believed… he smacked his palm against his forehead and groaned; how could he have been so stupid? He knew it was a larger armada than normal, he knew even with Heather and Dagur as backup it would be risky…

He shook himself. There was no point in crying over spilled yak milk (or lost feet, or the flaming boar running around the Edge). He still needed to orient himself – and he was still sitting in the dark with two feet. If he was honest with himself, Loki probably had something to do with this…

 _Who is Harry Potter, and why do I think I’m him?_ Hiccup asked himself mentally.

_Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was born in 1980 to James and Lily Potter on the 31 st of July. The subject of a prophecy that predicted the downfall of the evil wizard Lord Voldemort, Harry’s family went into hiding to protect themselves after having fought in the war against Voldemort, using a charm called the Fidelius Charm. However, they were betrayed by their long-time friend, Peter Pettigrew, and Voldemort killed them both. The child, however, survived by some miracle brought on by his mother’s death, causing Lord Voldemort to be gravely injured and flee. Harry was then sent to live with his Muggle (non-magical) relatives Vernon and Petunia Dursley, and their nephew Dudley. Harry is now 8 years old. Hiccup Haddock has replaced Harry Potter as the guide to this body._

The what? Shaking his head in confusion, Hiccup asked a final question, hoping he would get a decent answer this time. _Why did I replace Harry Potter?_

_From 1995-1998, Harry Potter fought in the Second War of Lord Voldemort, attempting to stop the latter’s rise. As of forty-three repeats of time cycles, Harry Potter still failed each time to defeat the Dark Lord, dying at various points in the timeline, including at his Muggle residence, from multiple teachers killing him, from multiple animals killing him, from drowning in the lake (four times), from spell-fire, from starvation, and from exhaustion. With each repeat, the soul became less and less determined to fight Voldemort, despite no knowledge of prior rounds. A final attempt at solving this problem by allowing him to retain his memory failed when a more competent Harry was sabotaged and his wand destroyed, before he was pushed into the Black Lake in Hogwarts._

_As a final attempt at averting the end of the world, the gods of Britain and Ireland made a deal with the Norse – they would receive the souls of Hiccup Haddock and those of his friends fallen in combat while the Norse would receive the souls of Harry Potter and those they replaced as heroes. This would prevent those who had fallen unarmed from going to Helheim and stop the UK and Ireland dying a horrible, wizard-induced death. Hiccup Haddock and his friends were granted a boon to make up for their arrival in this strange world – the world around them now functions similarly to a video game. (If you believe Ucuetis)_

_(Why did we let Belisama write this?)_

_(Shut up, Loki)_

_Your final goal is to defeat Lord Voldemort. All of Harry’s special attributes have been passed on to you. It is currently 5:00 in the morning on November 30 th, 1988. You are in the tutorial section of life. It will end on the day you turn eleven. Good Luck!_

There was a bright flash of light and Hiccup blinked; as he did so, a set of words flashed before his closed eyes.

**Quest Got: Defeat the Dark**

_What?_ He reached into his mind in confusion and was rewarded with some information.

_Defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. Reward: +50 000 XP and loot, awarding of the ‘Order of Merlin’ badge._

Oh, Thor…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll continue this or leave it as a one-shot. If you're interested, shoot us a comment, maybe? I know these are a bit hard to write because you need to track stats along the way. I'm pretty sure that's why nearly all have been abandoned midway through. Often one-eighth way through. So if everybody's satisfied, I'll leave it here.


End file.
